Enchanted
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is, "It was enchanting to meet you"." A mystery man at a masquerade fundrasier just may change her life forever. Castle/50 Shades crossover. CASKETT
1. Chapter 1

_** *Peeks out from behind a rock, and clears throat* Oh...well, hello there, fandom. I apologize for my recent absence, but I have been recently dragged into the rather risque world of the **_**Fifty Shades**_**series, written by the extraordinary E.L. James. If you haven't read them, I highly suggest them (if you're not squeamish. They are rather...instense.) Moving on, the combination of reading them and rewatching a few episodes of Castle has yielded this. I hope that you all enjoy it, and I hope that getting this out of my head allows me to finally get some sleep. Unlikely, as I've just begun to read the third and final book, but a girl can hope, right? Completely AU, Johanna is still alive.**_

_** Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, Terri Edda Miller, and ABC Studio Productions. The characters of the 'Fifty Shades' series respectfully belong to E.L. James and Vintage Books (a division of Random House Inc.) "Enchanted" belongs to Taylor Swift. **_

**There I was again tonight,**

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles,**

**Same old tired, lonely place. **

**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy,**

**Vanished when I saw your face.**

**All I can say is, **

**"It was enchanting to meet you".**

"Katie, you know that we owe Mister Grey a great deal of gratitude. The least you can do is attend his fundraiser in our absence." My mother's voice filtered through the speakers of my car loudly as I sped down I-5. I had only been in Seattle for twelve hours, and I was already regretting volunteering to go to Christian Grey's fundraising ball.

"I know, Mom. I'm just not entirely keen on going and parading about in some fancy dress that I don't need to impress people that I don't even know." I sighed exasperatedly, running my hands through my plane-seat-disheveled hair and trying to tame it into something that had resembled presentable.

"You're not going to impress anyone, Katherine." My mother snapped, and I knew that I'd hit a nerve. "You're going to help them raise money for a worthy cause, and you should view it as such."

Carrick Grey, Christian's father, had helped us out when we were at our lowest. My mother was just into law school, and my father wasn't exactly working. I was two years old when he got laid off. My mother's family had grown up with Christian's parents, and when Carrick caught wind of our situation, he was all too eager to help. He sent more money than any one in their right mind would even dream of seeing.

He had been our saving grace. He had gotten my mother through law school, paid the rent to our house, and helped us pay the rest of the bills until Mom had gotten on her feet. She'd spent most of my teenage years trying to find a way to pay Carrick back. However, being the philanthropic bastard that he was, he had rejected every way she'd tried.

Which was why, I had to fly all the way to Washington state and was on my way to some fancy hotel that Carrick had booked for me. This was _not_ my style. Not. One. Bit. And, to top off a horrible situation, it was going to be a masquerade ball. I despised masquerades. The things I do for my mother.

"I know that it's for a good cause, Mom. I'm at the hotel now, I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay, Katie. Try to have a good time tonight, and don't forget to smile. You're face is much too pretty to always be twisted in that frown. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." I hit the 'end call' button on my steering wheel and the smooth melody of a jazz piano filtered through the car once again. I pulled up to the doors slowly before getting out and handing the keys to the valet that was dressed in a red, satin vest. I flushed at the smile that he gave me, not quite used to the treatment I was recieving, and headed into the lobby, my bag clutched in my hand for dear life.

I gasped when I entered the lobby. It was beautiful. The sprawling floors were black and looked like marble or granite. There were large pillars and many shimmering gold statues. I moved slowly towards the desk, admiring the ornate fountain in the center of the room; It was a Koi fish etched out of some expensive looking stone, and crystal clear water filtered from his mouth into the carved pond below him.

The front desk was tall, much taller than any desk should be, and I could barely see the petite brunette that looked curiously at me over her horn-rimmed glasses. She was giving me the same look that every other patron had since I strode through the massive swinging doors. I don't belong here. I couldn't say that I blamed her, she was right. I don't belong in an expensive place like this. I'm much more suited to the apartment I have in New York. But, I push the thought out of my mind and put on a smile.

_ Remember, this isn't about impressing anyone. You're here to get ready for this damned fundraiser so that we can hightail it back to New York._ My subconcious snaps at me. I shake off the doubt in my mind and approach the desk, standing on my tiptoes to look at the woman.

"Kate Beckett, checking in." My voice sounds confident, and I give a silent 'bravo' to my subconcious for not letting me sound like the coward I feel like. The woman ticks away at the computer, not saying anything, and hands me my key card.

"You're in room 1621, take the elevator to the sixteenth floor and it will be in the hallway to the right." She scowls and I give her an even larger fake smile before taking off and following her directions.

The elevator was large, and just as extravagant as the lobby. Mirrors adorned every surface but the floor and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous surrounded by my own reflection.

When the elevator 'pinged' the arrival of my floor, I shuffled out discoordiantedly, nearly running over the man that was waiting at the door.

A muffled 'oof' escaped his lips as he tried, in vain, to catch the stack of papers in his hand before the fell, but they tumbled out of his grasp and onto the slate gray carpet.

I bit my lower lip as an embarassed flush creeps up my neck. I'm mumbling an apology and bending to help him pick the papers when his fingers brush mine. I barely contain a gasp at the sparks that fly between our skin, and my eyes flick up to his face.

He's breath takingly beautiful, his icy blue eyes burning into mine and his disheveled mocha hair falling perfectly over his forehead. We simply stared at each other, neither of us moving to pick up the scattered papers.

The man was tall, probably around six-feet tall or more. His skin is tanned and I can see the muscle tone that is hiding under the confines of his shirt. _My God._ This man is beautiful. I'm too far into my analysis of his features when I realized his mouth was moving, his full lips moving over perfect teeth. He was saying something. Oh, God. I forget to pay attention to what he was saying...

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I should have been paying better attention." I managed to squeak out, my voice only quivering slightly. The man chuckles low in his throat.

"It's not a problem, ma'am. I wasn't exactly focused myself." He smiled, straightening the stack of papers that I handed him and standing. He absently straightened the maroon shirt that seemed to cling to every curve of his chest. "Maybe I'll see you around." He smiled, stepping around me and entering the elevator. I could do nothing but stare after him, mouth agape, until the doors slid closed and he had disappeared.

**Your eyes whisper "have we met?",**

**Across the room your silhouette **

**Starts to make its way to me. **

**The playful conversation starts,**

**Counter all your quick remarks,**

**Like passing notes in secrecy.**

**And it was enchanting to meet you.**

**All I can say is**

**"It was enchanting to meet you".**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.**

**I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home.**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know,**

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

I stared at the elevator doors for what seemed like an eternity before moving to me room and sliding the key card in the door. The strange encounter with the haunting man in the hallway is almost immediately forgotten when I take in the sight of my room.

It was huge, the bedroom and living area completely seperate from each other. In the far side of the living area, an electric fireplace crackled and bathed the room in a warm ambiance. The Seattle night skyline shimmered outside of the floor to ceiling window in the living space. It was truly breath taking. Christian had outdone himself, and I made a mental note to tell him as such.

On the large kingsized bed, I found a large, plain white box nestled against the comforter. A small, handwritten note was resting on the top of it underneath a red, satin-finished bow. I lifted it and read it quickly.

_Katherine,_

_We are delighted that you could come out for the fundraiser, and cannot wait to see you._

_It's been far too long._

_We didn't know if you'd brought proper attire, and wanted to express our gratitude somehow, so this is our gift to you._

_My staff has made sure that the sizing for both items is correct. Look forward to seeing you this evening._

_All the best,_

_Christian and Anastasia Grey_

I smirked and shook my head, lifting the lid of the box gently. I gasped again at the sight of the silk evening gown. I lifted it from the box and held it against my front, the emerald coloring reminding me of a mermaid. The dress was truly beautiful, and I had to remember to thank Christian's personal shopper if she was present at the fundraiser.

Nestled among the remnants of the tissue paper were matching heels, the Stiletto points bringing a grin to my face.

_Well played, Mister Grey. You remembered._ My subconcious nodded her approval and I shook my head, glancing at the red glowing alarm clock. Cursing under my breath, I realized that I only had a few hours before I was due at the fundraiser. Perhaps my mother had been right and I should have flown in the night before.

I scurried about the room, flipping open my suitcase and pulling out the necassary items for my shower, the water that I'd turned on filling the spacious bathroom with thick steam. I stripped out of my black skinny jeans and grey v-neck before stepping into the water.

I didn't even bother to surpress the groan that bubbled out of my throat at the rhytmic pulse of the showerhead against my aching muscles. My mind drifts back to the week that I'd had before flying out of JFK to Sea-Tac. I had been cramming for my finals, missing out on some much needed sleep, and my body was starting to feel the stress.

I quickly soaped up and shampooed my hair, knowing that I was short on time, and begrudgingly turned the knob, killing the water and stepping out, wrapping one of the overly fluffy towels around my body.

I moved into the living area and settled my iPod into the dock over the fireplace. I scroll through my playlist until settling on the smooth sound of Frank Sintatra filled the room. I danced around the room, quickly applying a light amount of make up and pulling my hair back into a barrett on the back of my head, letting some of the loose curls spill over onto my shoulders.

I stepped into the dress, marveling at how well it fit, and strapped on the heels. With one more look in the mirror, I lifted the final piece from Christian's box.

I ran my fingers over the intricately designed mask. It was white with beautiful grey sparkles in a curving, twisty pattern across the mask. Small, pale blue feathers sprouted from the crest of the mask, near the center. Adorning the bottom of the feathers were matching pale blue gems glittering up at me. It truly was beautiful.

I clutched the mask in my fingers, grabbed my clutch purse and headed towards the elevator once again. I heaved a sigh as I slipped into the elevator and punched button for the ground floor. Time to face the crowd.

**The lingering question kept me up, **

**2 am, who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake,**

**And now I'm pacing back and forth,**

**Wishing you were at my door. **

**I'd open up and you would say **

**"Hey, it was enchanting to meet you,**

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you".**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.**

**I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home.**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know,**

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

My legs jittered uncomfortably in the backseat of the limousine, which Christian had insisted on sending, as we pulled up to the lavish mansion. I would never tire of seeing the rolling property that Christian and Anastasia owned. The backyard rolled into the near by harbor, the outline of Christian's boat lingering on the horizon. It was magnificent.

I stepped from the limo, placing the mask on my face gracefully, and accepting the hand that somehow had materialized in front of me. Ducking out of the vehicle, I recognized the stoic face in front of me as Jason Taylor, one of Christian's security henchmen.

"Good evening, Miss Beckett." He muttered, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Taylor was cute, his toned muscles and crew cut hair giving away his history in the military. He'd been going through a divorce the last time I'd visited, so I was pretty sure that he was single. Too bad long distance wasn't really my thing.

"How are you, Taylor?" I respond politely. He nods and smiles at me in liu of a real answer. I leave him to help the others out of their cars and head towards the backyard where a large crowd of party goers had congregated.

Ducking under the arch way that was constructed out of baloons, I catch sight of the host and hostess. Moving quickly, I come up beside Ana first, my hand falling onto her shoulder. She spun to face me, concern skirting her pale, but beautiful features before a smile overtook her.

"Oh, Kate! You made it!" She gushed, squirming out of Christian's protective grasp and wrapping me in a brief hug. "We didn't know if you were going to show up, but I'm so glad you did. You know I don't do well trying to mingle with these rich folks." She whispered, nudging my side. Her dark brunette hair fell over her shoulders, completely unrestrained, and brushed the top of her grey silk dress.

From behind her, I saw Christian approaching slowly, his hand reaching unconciously towards Ana and wrapping around her waist. He smiled at me, his grey eyes joyous and happy. As usual, his copper hair looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed. He hadn't aged a day since the last time that I'd seen him. Except, perhaps, for the fact that, if possible, he looked even happier than I remembered seeing him last time.

"Christian, always a pleasure to see you." I smile, hugging him gently. He tensed under my hands, but I ignored it from force of habit.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kate. We're glad that you could make it. I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but my wife and I have something that we need to check on." I didn't know if he was trying to conceal the impish, carnal grin that spread across his face when he looked down at his wife, but, if he was, he was failing miserably. The two of them disappear in a flash of silk and giggles, leaving me to stand awkwardly by my lonesome.

I snagged a flute of pale pink champagne, sipping it slowly. It was truly delicious, I had to give him that, but Grey had always had a good grasp on what was good in the way of fermented beverages.

I was scanning the crowd, and nearly choked on the champagne when my eyes fell to the bar. Arctic blue eyes stared back at me from beneath a jet black mask. He laughed, the voice like honey as it floated into my ears. He was laughing over something that a tall, older man next to him had said, but his eyes caught mine and his laughter died on his lips.

The tuxedo he wore looked as though it had been custom tailored, the way that it hung from his body was the embodiment of perfection. He tugged the corner of his bow tie uncomfortably as the band switched from the upbeat jazzy tune they'd been playing to something soft and slow.

My heart jumped into my throat, my pulse thundering, as he set his drink on the bar and excused himself from the conversation that he was in. The older man smiled and walked away. The mystery man crossed the floor quickly, his eyes never leaving mine. My legs suddenly felt like Jell-O and I wasn't completely sure that I could keep myself upright.

He stopped in front of me, his eyes scorching into my very soul. My fingers released the flute of champagne as he removed it from my grip and placed it on the tray of a passing waiter, not even having to look and placing it perfectly.

He held out his hand, waiting for me to place mine in it. Shakily, I complied and allowed myself to be lead to the dance floor among the other couples that had slipped into sensual embraces.

His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer ot him, my hand settling on his shoulder, our other hands clasped together still. He nodded politely before beginning to move us effortlessly through the throngs of people. My heart fluttered as he turned me into a tight turn, my body crushing against him until he allowed me to regain the distance that I'd been maintaining.

We moved swiftly to the meoldy of the cello on the bandstand, his hand searing through the silken fabric of my dress. He didn't say a word, he simply smirked down at me like he had some sort of secret that he wasn't telling me. I couldn't hide the blush that crept up my neck.

The music slowed to a stop, but the electrical current that pulsed through the both of us did not. It took me a moment to realize that the music had stopped and the others around us were clapping politely. This man was captivating, and there was something about him that I found so completely familiar. Intoxicated. That was the only word to use for what I felt when I was wrapped in his arms.

"Who are you?" I whispered, the words fluttering out before I could stop them. I didn't really have to ask the question, I knew that it was the man that I had run over in the hallway.

"I'm someone that is incredibly glad that the universe came through on that whole 'maybe I'll see you around' thing." He replied, his voice a low timbre that shot through me. The words were not anything that should have invoked the reaction in me that it did. They weren't sensual, and they weren't suggestive, but it caused an unfamiliar tightening in my stomach. Oh my, it had been a long time since that had happened to me.

"That doesn't actually tell me who you are, though." I smirked, ignoring the butterflies that were still trying to escape my stomach.

"I'm a man in town on business, and I'm incredibly interested in spending quite a few more dances with you this evening. What more do you need to know?" His voice was quiet and warm, his breath ghosting over my ear. I gasp quietly, my fingers digging into his biceps.

I thought about it a moment, considering the possibility of this.

A whirlwind, no strings attached fling with this sexy, mysterious man? What could go wrong?

_You could fall head over heels in love with him, and have to watch him walk away?_ My subconcious quirked an accusatory eyebrow at me. I shushed her, and leaned up on my tip toes, taking a chance and pressing my lips against his, my hand fisting in the knot of his bow tie to keep him still. His taste is something completely foreign and dangerous, a mixture of expensive champagne, exotic coffee and tropical fruits are heavy on his lips as I reel him even closer.

He groaned against my lips and threaded his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer and tilting my head back. My tongue snuck out from between my lips and swept into his mouth. His teeth grazed my lower lip, tugging it gently. Suddenly, heat pooled deeply in my groin, my hips pressing against his.

"Bathroom." He rasped into my ear viciously, his tone only serving to make me even needier then I thought possible. I threaded my fingers through his and allowed him to lead me through the crowd. He nodded politely at one of the men near the bar before glancing around and slipping into the bathroom.

He propelled me into the spacious room before turning to lock the door behind us. I open my mouth to say something, but I'm silenced by his mouth on mine, and his body pressing mine against the wall. He let loose a noise that sounded something like a growl against the side of my neck as he moved down the column of my throat.

His teeth nipped the pale skin sensually. The man had me squirming under his talented hands in moments. He lifted my dress until it was suspended around my hips, his fingers finding the hem of my panties before pulling away to look a me.

"You're not overly fond of these, are you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"I mean you don't have any specific emotional attachment to these," He snapped the band against my hip gently for emphasis, drawing a surprised yelp from me. "Do you?"

"Not particularly, why?" I'm answered by the sound of fabric tearing as he rips the sides of my panties, ridding me of them and tucking them into his tuxedo jacket. I gasp at the combination of his boldness and the sheer audacity of the gesture. His return wolf grin had me squirming even more. He wrapped his hand around my thighs and lifted my feet from the floor, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He braced one hand on the wall that my back was pressed against before I heard the rip of a familiar, square foil package. He sheathed himself with the condom before sliding into me gently.

My fingers dug into his shoulders through the jacket and my teeth found purchase on the side of his neck, just below his ear. He filled me so completely, my channel stretching pleasantly to accomodate his size. He waited until I had completely adjusted before beginning to move.

He pushed in and out at a bruising rhythm, his hand falling from the wall and landing on me hip roughly, the other settling between my legs. His thumb found the pulsing bundle of nerves and began rubbing clockwise circles in time with his thrusts.

A groan escaped one of us, though I couldn't tell you for certain who it was, when he leaned forward and grabbed my taut nipple between his teeth through the fabric of my dress.

I felt a familiar coil of heat beginning in my stomach and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, but the unsteady breaths he was drawing in confirmed that neither would he.

It was only a few thrusts later that I threw my head back and cried out, my muscles clenching around him violently, my orgasm drawing his own release and causing him to explode with in me, his forehead dropping to the crook of my neck as he let out a strangled cry.

We stood there a moment, until his legs began to shake and he set me onto the floor once again. We took a moment to compose ourselves and recompose our outfits. Our eyes caught each other every few minutes in the mirror under the mysterious sheaths of our masks.

He turned to me and lifted his chin, reminding me of my God son back in New York.

"Is my bow tie good?" He whispered. I chuckled to myself as I looked at the vertical pinwheel design of the bow tie. I straightened it and we took deep breaths before making our way out into the party.

He lingered near me nervously, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be doing or where he was supposed to be.

"You don't have to stick around you know. I know that you were looking for a one night thing, and so was I. We're both happy. Thank you very much, Mister..." I trailed off, hoping to God that he would at least finish the sentence for me.

"Enchanted. You can just call me Mister Enchanted, because that's what you've done to me, madame." He chuckled, lifting my hand to his lips and kiss each of the knuckles softly before dropping it and kissing my lips softly. "I've got to get going, but thank you." Before I can respond, he's disappeared into the throng of party-goers in a whisp of tuxedo tails and spicy scented cologne and I am left standing there like an idiot, my index finger running over my kiss swollen lips.

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go.**

**I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone.**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

**This is me praying that this was the very first page,**

**Not where the story line ends.**

**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.**

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving to soon,**

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

**Please, don't be in love with someone else.**

**Please, don't have somebody waiting on you.**

**Please, don't be in love with someone else.**

**Please, don't be in love with someone else.**

All too soon, I was waking alone in the oversized bed of the suite Christian had booked me, the faint memory of a mystery man in a mask taking me against the bathroom wall hovering on the edge of my mind.

I stretch under the comforter, my muscles aching even more. It had been far too long since I had engaged in something that rambunctious, and, perhaps, my increasing age was showing. I shook the thought away and snagged my phone off the night stand. You're only as old as you feel right?

I frowned at the screen of my phone. There was a voicemail from Christian, and I silently cursed myself for sleeping through his call. What if it had been important? I hit a few buttons and cued the message to start playing, putting the setting to 'speaker phone'.

_"Hey, Kate, it's Christian Grey." _His voice echoed, and I had to chuckle. Always so formal. _"So, my friend Rick Castle says that he danced with you last night and would like to meet up for coffee sometime. He lives in New York not even three blocks from your apartment. I think it'd be good for both of you. Come to the house before you leave and I'll get you his number, you know how much I despise diclosing that information on the phone. He seems to have taken quite a shining to you. Anyway, see you soon, Kate."_

Holy shit. Rick Castle. Mister Enchanted has a name. I dress at an alarmingly fast pace and speed towards their house. When my car stops in front of the house, I practically pitched forward and face plant on their concrete stairs, but I recover and make it inside unscathed.

Christian is leaning against one of the stone pillars, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms over his chest.

"You know, I keep telling Ana that we should invest in a helmet for you, Beckett." His voice is light and airy as he speaks. Something very unique and out of the ordinary.

"I've got to get going back to New York, Christian. I have a flight soon and I don't want to miss it. I extend my hand and he places the number there on a small piece of paper. He reguards me a moment before speaking as I try to skate out the door to my car. "You really liked him, huh?" I nod shyly. "I never knew that Rick could be so charming."

I flush at the thought of exactly how much he had 'charmed' me against the wall of their guest bathroom. Christian popped an eyebrow up curiously, but kept the question to himself.

"Let's just say he can be something when he wants to be." I move back to hover on the edge of the spacious apartment, not quite in, but hovering out of an open front door. I can't wait any longer to bolt down to the rental car and make good use of that number. He scoffs sarcastically at my statement.

"Something, eh? Such as?" I pause and think a moment before bounding down the stairs and waving over my shoulder at him. "You didn't answer me!" He calls after me, anger and irritation lacing the words. I, however, wait until I've slid into the drivers seat of my car and roll down the window as I drive out of the driveway to give my answer.

"Enchanting. He was simply, and utterly enchanting." And, with that description, I speed off into the night, ignoring his waves in the rearview mirror, and head off into the unforgiving night to find my man. My knight in shinging armor. Mister Enchanted.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.**

**I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home.**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know,**

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go.**

**I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone.**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

**Please, don't be in love with someone else.**

**Please, don't have somebody waiting on you.**

_** So...yeeeeah...there's that. Thoughts? I think I want this to be a two shot, but I'm not sure. Think I should continue it or leave it here? Drop me a review and let me know. **_

_** Much love,**_

_** J. Rook**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, Terri Edda Miller, and ABC Studio Productions. The characters of the **_**Fifty Shades**_** series respectfully belong to E.L. James and Vintage Books (a division of Random House Inc.) **_

_** You guys are the best :) I finished reading the last of the **_**Fifty Shades**_**series today, and inspiration continued. 1,500 pages (give or take) in six days? Not too shabby :D I love that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. That being said, I want to answer a question:**_

__**Kie Santiago****: **_**The homage to James' writing style was completely intentional, though I am incredibly glad you noticed the difference! Virtual cookie for you, my dear. :)**_

_** Also, yes, Kate is still a cop, even though Johanna didn't die.**_

_New York City_

I had been back for almost four days, however, Christian and Ana's fundraiser was still fresh in the front of my mind. That masked man from the hotel...Rick Castle, his eyes were burned into my brain. I couldn't shake the image of him every time that I closed my eyes.

I'd spent more hours than I cared to count staring at the number that Christian had given me on the last day that I was in Seattle. The ten digits taunted me mercilessly from where I'd set them on the kitchen counter. I grasped my coffee mug tightly, not drinking it, but not wanting to set it down, the warmth a gentle comfort.

My phone buzzing on the counter top shook me from my silent contemplation.

"Beckett."

"Hey, boss, I've got those financials that you wanted us to run on the vic's brother." I sigh and can't help the contented smile that slips over my face at the sound of Esposito's voice. I hadn't quite slipped back into the swing of things since returning from Seattle yet, and it was good to hear from him.

"Good to hear from you too, Espo." I chuckled, taking a sip of the bitter, lukewarm coffee and grimacing. I took a quick look at the clock and frowned. "Javier Esposito, it's almost ten o'clock at night, I swear to God if you're still at the precinct I'm going to call Lanie." He let out a short, quick chuckle and I could almost see him rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm getting ready to leave, Beckett, no need to do anything hasty." His deep chuckle resonated through the speaker into my ear and brought another smirk across my face. "Besides, Ryan has already threatened to come pick me up himself if I don't get over there for some Madden. Okay, financials are on your desk for Monday morning. I gotta go before Ryan shows up."

"Good. You need to take a break every now and then, Javi. If you don't, you're going to run yourself straight into the ground. Night, Espo."

"Night, Beckett." I tossed my phone onto the counter and crossed to the murder board that I'd set up, replicating the larger scaled version at the precinct. Our victim was a business mogul from Manhattan that was found murdered in his sprawling penthouse apartment. At that point, we'd had no breaks in the case, but I was hoping that something in his phone records or financials would pop.

I heaved a sigh and moved back into my kitchen, grabbing a wine glass from the cupboard and filled it with a crisp, white wine from the fridge. I took a sip of the cool liquid and found my eyes shifting back to the place where Rick's number was sitting on the counter.

I stared at it a long moment, my fingers tightening and loosening on the stem of the wine glass nervously. Did I want to call him? Would he even answer? Was it too late to call? I was deep in thought when a noise made me jump.

Spinning on my heel, I moved into the living room, scanning the layout of the aprtment to find out where it had come from. I heaved a sigh of relief when I found the large, orange cat looking at me innocently next to a stack of magazines that had been knocked on the floor.

"Burton, what are you doing?" I scolded, leaning down to pick up the magazines. The cat simply settled onto the coffee table and watched me, seemingly rather proud of himself. I had just placed the last magazine back on the table when I heard the knock.

I quirked a curious eyebrow at the door, wondering who the hell could have been at my apartment so late. Crossing the room quickly, I straightened my hair and glanced down at my maroon tank top and matching cotton pajama pants before opening the door.

"Good evening, Miss Beckett. I hope I'm not intruding." The smooth honey-like voice caught me off guard, and my jaw dropped open in surprise.

"Rick?" I squeaked, my voice wavering rebelliously. Rick gave me a smirk that had my legs turning into mush. He was really standing there. Outside my door. With a bottle of wine, and rain droplets clinging to the strands of his hair.

"Is this a bad time?" He muttered, his smirk covering up the anxiety that hung in his words. I ran a quick, nervous hand through my hair and stepped to the side.

"No, no, please, come in." He smiled again and brushed past me, his shoulder brushing across my chest. I stifled the gasp, but there was no way to hide the blush that crept up my neck. "So, Rick...how'd you figure out where I live?" He chuckled low in his throat and surveyed the room slowly.

"Christian has some tendencies to...over-research things like this. Sometimes it comes in handy." He replied, his voice low and harsh. He crossed to where I was standing slowly, his blue eyes smoldering. There was a predatory gleam in his eye that had my stomach tightening in anticipation.

"So, you just decided to show up?" I tried my best to inflict a hint of agitation into my voice. His hand reached out and tucked a wayward curl behind my ear slowly, his fingertips grazing the side of my face and curving arrows of heat through my entire body.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to call, but since you didn't, I figured I'd take an initiative." He smirked, stepping away and moving back into the kitchen. "Where are your wine glasses?" I vaugely registered my arm raising to point at the cupboard, and I moved to the counter, my now empty wine glass in my hand.

"It's good to see you. You look nice." I whispered, setting the glass in front of him. He smiled at me and filled the glass with deep red wine.

"So do you, Kate. The city looks good on you, all that Seattle rain didn't do your radiance any justice." He winked, taking a long drink from his wine. The pale pink flash of his tongue over his lips had my mouth watering and my body feeling overheated. How the hell did he have such an effect on me? "Something wrong, Kate?" His voice was suddenly directly beside my ear, sending a shiver through my body.

"N-no. Do you want to move into the living room?" I muttered, glancing away shyly. This wasn't like me. I was confident, self-assured, and not shy. There was something about this man...

He nodded and placed his hand gently on the small of my back, moving me through the apartment to the living room. When he pulled his hand away to let me sit on the couch, a warmth seared through my skin where his fingers had been.

Settling into the distressed leather of my couch, I watched as he gracefully sat next to me. There was no way that any man should rightfully be able to move like that without it being choreographed.

"So, Miss Beckett-."

"Detective." I corrected automatically, deciding to take control of the situation. _No one_ leaves Kate Beckett speechless.

"I'm sorry?" He quirked a brow curiously.

"_Detective_ Beckett. I work homicide for the 12th precinct." I couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped me when his jaw fell slightly open.

"Police officer?" He ran his index finger over his lower lip enticingly. My hand tightened on the wine glass as I restrained from jumping across the couch at him. "Huh. That's incredibly sexy." He smirked again, his hand reaching towards me and landing on my face, cupping my cheek gently. "You are so beautiful, Katherine." He whispered. It was only when his warm breath puffed across my cheek and his nose brushed mine that I realized how close he'd gotten, and that both of our wine glasses had somehow made their way onto the coffee table.

"Rick." I muttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in my own skin. His eyes burned holes through my inhibitions and had me leaning in to kiss him. My teeth nipped his lower lip gently, drawing a groan from deep in his throat that sent vibrations through my entire body.

He pulled me tightly to his chest, my hands falling on his shoulders as I leaned into the kiss deeper. He was intoxicating, and I was so pleasantly buzzed on his taste. He tasted exactly like I remembered. Expensive champagne, exotic coffee, tropical fruits, and something darker. Something...seductive. Rick.

I gasped quietly, my arms wrapping around his neck and my legs securing around his waist when he lifted me from the couch, never breaking the kiss. His lips made their way down my jaw, his stubble reddening my skin along the way, until he reached my ear.

"Bedroom?" He rasped, his voice rough and low, making me shiver. I pointed in the general direction of my room and pulled him back for another kiss as he walked us down the hall. No turning back now.

The slide of my shirt over my sensitized skin as it was pulled over my head was enough to have all of my senses on high alert. My plush carpet under my barefeet was soft, comforting.

My shaking hands went to the buttons of Rick's shirt, slipping them through the soft material quickly, but gracefully. His skin was soft under my fingers as I pushed it off of his shoulders, the material falling silently to the carpet. His chest was smooth and sculpted under my hands, my fingers splaying out over the warm, tanned flesh curiously.

His warm eyes gazed down at me as I leaned in to kiss his chest gently, the soft sprinkle of chest hair tickling my nose. My teeth scraped across his collar bone as I allowed my hand to drift over his stomach to the waistband of his dress pants.

Rick sucked in a ragged breath, his head falling forward when my hand closed around the growing bulge under his zipper.

"Shit, Kate." He breathed into the top of my hair, his hips flexing forward into the palm of my hand. Popping the button on his slacks, I drug the zipper down slowly and helped him to shimmy out of his pants and silk boxers quickly.

My breath caught in my throat as I stepped back to survey the view in front of me. His chest looked as though he worked on constantly, though he wasn't completely chiseled. The soft undertones of muscles rippled beneath his skin, flowing into the curved V of his hips that was trailed with dark hair.

"You're quite a sight, Mister Castle." I whispered, nipping his ear. He growled low in his throat and gripped my hair roughly, just before the point of pain.

"You're overdressed, _Detective_ Beckett." He replied, his voice eminating through every synapse in my brain. He unhooked my black bra deftly with on hand as he pulled me closer with the other. The bare skin of his chest meeting mine was scorching, his excitement making itself know as it dug into my hip. I shimmied out of the pajama pants quickly and pulled him down for a kiss, my fingers tangling in the soft strands of his hair.

"Do you have...?" I trailed off, a blush flaming up my neck. Why was I so damned nervous? Rick gave me that shark smile again and leaned down to his pants, fishing a foil package out of the pocket. "That's awfully presumptuous of you, Mister Castle." I murmured, my voice laced in playful sarcasm. Rick chuckled low in his throat.

"Well, I was an Eagle Scout in high school, Detective. I'm always prepared." He stalked towards me, backing me up until my legs hit the edge of my bed and I fell backwards, the soft plume of my down comforter beneath my back.

"Is that right?" He loomed over me like a jungle cat, his muscles shifting gracefully under his unmarred skin. I shifted my legs to allow him to settle between them, his hardness brushing against my center, causing me to gasp against his mouth. He hovered the top half of his body over mine, his chest brushing over my hardened nipples torcherously.

"Yes. That is right." He smirked, lowering himself until we were completely flush against each other. I groaned softly as his manhood slid along the wetness of my folds, not entering me, but never breaking contact. A shiver ran through me as he reached down between us, his fingers finding the bundle of nerves that pulsed for him on the way back up my body. My hips pushed forward against him of their own volition. "My, my, aren't we eager tihs evening, Kate?"

"You seem to have that effect on me, Rick." I purred, leaning up to bite the side of his neck roughly, drawing a growl from him that arrowed straight to my core.

"Yes, but we had to rush last time, I want to take this slow this time. I want to kiss every. Last. Inch of you." He punctuated each word with a gentle kiss to the bottom of my jaw. I let out a stuttering sigh as he began to move lower, his lips blazing a trecherous trail down my sternum. Moving over my breast, his teeth scraped over each of my nipples quickly, causing my hips to buck against him violently.

I was _not_ expecting that...

He smirked against my skin, obviously pleased with himself. He continued down my stomach over the curve of muscle there, and dipped his tongue into the curve of my bellybutton.

"Rick." I groaned softly, my fingers tangling in his hair, trying to pull him back to my face, but his hands closed over my wrists, pinning them by my sides. When he pulled his head away from my skin, a wicked smirk was plastered to his face. He ducked his head back down, his hot breath hovering over my center a moment before tongue finally connected with the bundle of nerves.

I cried out unintelligably at the sensation, my hands fisting in the comforter as my hips attempted to push forward. One of his hands held me in place, however, as his teeth grazed the nub, while he inserted a finger on his freehand into the center of my heat. I groaned once again as he began pumping in and out quickly, causing the muscles low in my stomach to tighten. It wasn't long before I felt myself shattering around his fingers, my chest heaving as I rode through the orgasm.

When I came back to, Rick had crawled back up the bed and was staring at me, a smirk across his face. His eyes were locked with mine when he slid his finger between his lips and groaned low in his throat as his tongue wrapped around the digit, licking it clean. I quirked an eyebrow at him, a sly smile across my face as well.

"Delicious." He muttered, leaning in to kiss me, his tongue holding the tang of myself on it. I smiled against his lips and hooked my leg over his hip, pulling him close. He reached between us and sheathed himself quickly before slipping into me in one smooth stroke. I gasped at the sudden full feeling that overwhelmed me. He fit as perfectly as I recalled.

"Rick, please." My voice sounded strained even to my own ears as I begged him to move, needing the delicious friction to relieve the tension that had begun to build. He tilted his hips until he almost slid completely out, and then pushed himself back into me at a dizzyingly slow pace.

My fingers moved to clutch his shoulders, my fingers digging into the flesh there harshly enough to leave deep purple marks against his ivory skin. His voice near my ear was harsh, and hot against the shell of my earlobe.

"You're so beautiful, Kate. I have thought about you since the fundraiser." He rasped, his teeth scraping my earlobe, sending a shiver through my body. His hand raised to my breast, his index finger and thumb rolling a nipple between them roughly enough to make me yelp and my hips stutter.

"H-harder, Rick, please." I groaned, my head thrown back against the pillows in ecstasy. He grinned and nipped the side of my neck, and sped up his thrusts. In moments I was coming apart around him, and he followed shortly after, crying out into the crook of my neck.

His arms were shaking as he held himself over me, his face still buried against my skin. I lifted my hands and stroked his back softly, encouraging him to relax. He took the hint and settled onto me fully, his breathing slowing back down to a normal rate.

"I'm really glad that I came over, Kate." He whispered into my ear, rolling onto his side and pulling me with him. I whimpered softly when he slipped out of me in the process, but tucked my head under his chin anyway. My hand settled onto his chest, feeling the steady thump of his heart under my fingertips.

"I am too, Rick." I replied, a smile tugging at the corners o my lips. "That was...beyond wow."

"I agree. There aren't words for what just happened." He chuckled softly and placed a gentle kiss to my head.

"So, Mister Castle, you know that I am a detective, but I still have no clue how you make your living." I muttered, fighting the sleepiness that tugged at my senses.

"I'm a murder-mystery writer. You've never heard of the Derrick Storm series?" He asked, sounding rather confused. I glanced up at him and shook my head shyly.

"I can't say that I have, I'm sorry. I'll have to give them a read." I smiled, trying to put his mind at ease. He returned my smirk and pullde a shrug.

"You don't have to do that on my account, Kate." He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. "I would prefer to have you like this than as a fan." I felt my face flush as I let his words sink in. What were we? Lovers? Strangers that had a purely sexual relationship? I wasn't exactly sure. He ran his fingers through my hair slowly. "Don't overthink this, Kate. You'll worry yourself into an early death if you do that."

"Jeeze, you can read my mind." I laughed, curling closer into his chest.

"It's a gift." He replied, humor lingering in his voice. A yawn ecsaped my throat against my will and he frowned down at me. "Sleep, Kate." I squirmed until we were both under the warmth of the comforter. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, as I listened to the steady thrumming of his heart until sleep finally overtook me. His fingers moved slowly through my hair as I drifted into a dream world that consisted of warm blue eyes, dark masks and sensual dances under a velvet, star speckled sky. I dreamt of Rick, my Mister Enchanted.

_**Thoughts? Suggestions? I think I might actually continue this one, depending on response. Drop me a review and let me konw.**_

_** Much love, J. Rook**_


End file.
